The invention is directed to a cap for writing implements, especially for ball point pens, however also for other writing-, drawing, or painting appliances, wherein the cap comprises at least one air channel penetrating the front end.
Such caps are known from the EP-OS 204 252 (A1). These known caps however always consist of several inserted parts and/or parts which are axially movable against each other and are therefore always costly and usually involve complicated fabrication.
Additionally, these known caps do not assure a reliable, always present air circulation, when the cap is separated from the writing-, drawing- or the painting implement. The air channel in the end wall can and is to be sealed especially by the axially mobile inner seal.